Vida Perpétua
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Vida perpetua Sasori !” ele falou. “Não quero que ela seja... não sem você...” . Desafio dos Fanarts. .:: Sasori x Deidara::.


**Categoria: **Romance/General

**Summary: **" Vida perpetua Sasori !" ele falou. "Não quero que ela seja... não sem você..." Sasori falou.

**Status: **One-short

**Casal: **Deidara /Sasori

**Detalhe: **Não me matem.Fic desafio feita em uma hora.

**Explicação: **

NormalAção

_Itálico_Pensamentos de Sasori

**Negrito: **Musica de _The_ _Verve_ – _Endless_ _Life_ - Seria como os pensamentos de Deidara na historia,

* * *

**Bebo a água para aliviar minha dor**

**Eu só tinha lido sobre noites como essa**

**Eu só tinha lido sobre noites como essa**

O homem de cabelos vermelhos balançou a bebida em suas mãos. Gim-tônica era sua bebida predileta. O ambiente a sua volta estava pouco a pouco escurecendo; era um recinto triste porem aconchegante. Ele estava de mudança para aquele apartamento do subúrbio da cidade. Os moveis de magno ainda estavam ocultados por finos lençóis brancos e todas as pinturas , exceto uma, eram devidamente protegidas. A outra, a única manifestada, era de um toque bastante infantil e amedrontador – duas crianças brincavam em um lago repleto de água-vivas e no alto, apesar da tela demonstrar ser uma manhã ensolarada, era um linda lua que reinava sobre elas .

_De fato, as coisas são simples . Sim são sim. Simples, assim nascem... e muito mais facilmente morrem. Eu sinceramente queria que fosse como você me dizia ... mas descobri que não é. _

"_Vida perpétua Sasori !" Você me disse quando sobreviveu á uma overdose. E sabe... até hoje eu ainda me lembro do cheiro do hospital ... _

Ele sorveu o liquido e bebeu mais uma vez . Não era possível ver detalhes de seu rosto, apenas um trecho de seu lábio inferior iluminado por um raro raio de sol que escapava pelas as fresta da persiana. Tudo ali provocava um linda mistura melancólica.

**Enquanto nos viramos**

**Enquanto rolamos**

**Eu senti algo estranho**

**Eu senti você**

_Eu ainda me lembro quando em uma situação bastante casual você me encontrou naquele estado de melancolia assustadora. Você me disse que eu fedia a álcool e que eu ria de qualquer coisa que soava engraçado, mesmo que só para mim. Naquele dia eu tinha ficado bêbado pela primeira vez, aos meus 14 anos, minha vida estava um tédio e fiz dela um pouco mais divertida. Só que certos atos tem suas conseqüência e a minha foi perder a consciência e deixar a vista um outro eu imaginário. Mas tanto faz, só você viu... e riu muito da minha cara quando acordei de ressaca no dia seguinte... era uma mania sua, me irritar. _

Ele estava sentado em um sofá de três lugares, azulado e de estado hediondo. O ambiente fedia a lavanda com cerveja e ele vestia uma blusa branca, jaqueta e calças largas.

_Bebendo , fumando , escutando musica alta e subjugando a sociedade de uma maneira bastante pueril e inconseqüente. Era nossa infância e adolescia juntas. Lembra-se que quando você me disse que eu ia ser um alcoólatra que nem meu pai ? Bom , eu virei um. Mas tudo bem , não tem muito sentido as coisas agora. Nem sei por que estou nesse apartamento... você já se foi._

**Algo leve**

**Algo tão radiante**

**Eu achei que era o jeito das coisas**

**Eu achei que era o jeito das coisas**

**Volte, volte novamente**

Deixou a garrafa de um lado e inclinou-se um pouco para frente para pegar outra dentro de uma caixa de papelão; sorveu o liquido de uma maneira desajeitada e em seguida, como se tivesse perdido os sentidos, deixou o copinho escapulir de seus dedos. Não pareceu se importar com a roupa recém molhada, apenas retirou de sua jaqueta uma foto e ficou ali a admirá-la.

_Mas apesar da adolescência um tanto quanto insuportável, eu aproveitei todas as primeiras oportunidades com você. A primeira aplicação, o primeiro cigarro, o primeiro concerto de rock, o primeiro beijo, a primeira transa...Falando nisso, ainda me lembro de uma vez quando você disse que eu era apressado de mais._

Uma risada meio desajustada escapou de seus lábios e pelo movimento brusco, o copo de vidro se espatifou no chão. E aquilo provocou uma risada um pouco mais alta.

_Você me disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada e levando as mãos aos longos cabelos loiros em sinal de irritação. Apesar disto eu apenas sorri pra você e você me pareceu bastante encabulado. Depois descobri que meu sorriso de canto te deixava excitado e aproveitei e abusei desse pequeno fetiche todas aquelas noites... eram noite divertidas não era Deidara ?_

**Me dê uma vida**

**Me dê uma vida e veja-a em tudo**

**Através da luz opaca**

**Atavés daquelas luzes opacas**

**Eu caí, eu estou caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo**

**Nessa vida perpétua**

_Uma adolescência incontrolável ... era a nossa. Nos destruindo nos reconstruindo nos matando nos ressuscitando , mas acima de tudo juntos. E era isso que fazíamos nascer todas as manhãs sem danos – ou com alguns – este detalhe , que eu estava com você e que você estava comigo. _

_Sabe Idiota , a vida não é perpetua. Eu não morri para saber ... mas você não está mais aqui comigo... e mesmo que ela seja só para mim ... eu não quero ... não quero que ela seja... não sem você..._

Ele olhou a foto mais uma vez e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Jogou seu corpo para o lado e deitou-se cobrindo-se com um lençol. De seus dedos o papelzinho escorregou e deslizou até o meio da sala. Nela estava dois garotos jovens. Um ruivo e outro loiro. Um sorrindo e o outro levando as mãos aos cabelos.

Eram dois amigos... Eram dois amantes... em uma vida perpétua.

**Vida perpétua**

**Vida perpétua**

**Vida perpétua...**

* * *

**Fic estranha, em uma situação estranha, com Sasori e Deidara de personalidades estranhas... é amigo, o que uma fic em uma hora não é capaz? **

**Para quem na entendeu muito bem o "**Eram dois amigos, dois amantes em uma vida perpetua."_ É só ler a letra a musica de novo com mais atenção _

**Explicação: Essa fic foi um desafio lançado por mim a **Yamamori.Fuyuki **, tínhamos que escrever uma fic do shipper que a outra escolhesse, mandar uma fanart que seria como o tema da historia e ainda escrever no decorrer de uma hora. Eu escrevi em 1 e meia –' . Droga. Achar essa musica foi difícil. **

**Quem estiver interessado no desafio me adicione no MSN, adoraria novos desafios com novas pessoas o/**

**Comentem minna-san ?**


End file.
